ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Headin’ South/Transcript
Transcript Act 1 - Prologue/Winter Season Scene 1 (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo) (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents) (Shirley Temple in: Headin' South) (An Full-Length Animated Feature Production by Dora Wilson. Color in Technicolor) (The opening credits displays the name of people who worked on the film as its theme music plays) (After the opening credits, the movie then begins in a pound during the upcoming winter season, where we see bunches of wild ducks roaming around the land. After we zoom to a little house, and we enter inside to see a female duck is already dressed up and looks herself in her mirror) Female duck: 'Not bad for a feminine figure, I'll say. Though I better check on my husband to see if he's ready as well. Mallard! Oh, Mallard! (''nothing answer which lead the female duck felt annoyed) Hmmm, I wonder what is he doing up there? (S''he goes upstairs just until to see her husband Mallard sleeping on his nest'') 'Female duck: '(exasperated and bit angry) Well, here we go again. A heavy sleeping again he is, huh? (shaking Mallard) Mallard! Wake up, wake up, you lazy bird! 'Mallard: '(still sleeping) Don't bother me, woman! Just a few more minutes. '''Female duck: We'll see about that. (She plucks out her feathers and starts to tickle his nose, which cause him to sneeze) 'Mallard: '(sniffles) Eh, ah, ah, ah, ah, AH--(blocks his nose with his pointer finger and sighs in relief, but until...) AAAAAH-CHOOOOO! (causing him to fly up, bump his head by the ceiling and lands back) OWCH! Oooooh! Dangit! Blasted ceiling! My aching head! 'Female duck: '''Well, mister Lazy-Fowl. Trying to hibernating, huh? '''Mallard: '''Hibernating? What did you sayin', Millard? '''Millard: '''You do know hibernation is not meant for the birds, you silly goose. '''Mallard: '(laughs) Aw, come on now. I don't hibernate, I'm just napping, see? (lies back down to sleep) Now let me slumber in peace. And don’t call me a “goose”, will ya? 'Millard: '''Oh, sleeping through the winter you mean? '''Mallard: '''Yes, sleeping through the---- Did you say "winter"? '''Millard: '''Yes. And do you it's time to migrate? By headin' south? '''Mallard: '(jumps out of the nest with a shock) QUACK! Jumpin' Crickets! Why didn't you say so before?! (he rushes to his closet where he throws a suitcase, which opened, and throws his stuff into it before struggling to attempt to close his suitcase, due to a large pile of his things are to large, until finally he closes and locks it) Whew, well that's settles pack up. I'm all set to go. (suddenly the door of his suitcase looses its grip to hold as it causes to fling open, hitting Millard towards a wall while his things to fly out) 'Millard: '(embarrassed) Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Mallard, you are such silly goose, ain't ya? (packs few of Millard's things in her suitcase and closes it) There's no need to rush, no need to hurry. 'Mallard: '(repacking his things in his suitcase, but few things) It seems that I'm very, very carried away. Janice. Janice, where are you? Millard, have you wonder where our daughter is? We must reminding her. 'Millard: '''Janice's at school, remember? '''Mallard: '''Oh, so I do. So I do. '''Millard: '''And I thought at first that you supposed to pick her up after school, don't I? '''Mallard: '''And so I am. So I am. (''walks outside) I'm going there right now. (steps on a rake which cause to flip and hit his face) Ow! (angrily throws the rake to the other side) Blasted rake! (s''lips down by a wagon'') Darn ol' wagon! (kicks the wagon and gets up to continue walking until he steps on a hoe which causes to flip and hit his face. He covers his face and continues walking) Oh, gosh sake! (trips over the fance door to the floor) Oof!! (gets up and continues walking) One of these days, I would--- (suddenly falls down to a puddle of water. Walking in the water, tacking bubbles, before coming out with his trousers filled with water. He opens a square patch to let out water, along with a fish as it flips back to the water. Then Mallard, again, walks off) Scene 2 (Nearby the pound, we move to a small schoolhouse where we enter inside the school where an owl teacher, Mr. Hoo is teaching children) '''Mr. Hoo: '''As you can see, students, every year our world always change to many different seasons, four times in total. TBD Scene 3 Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:Transcript Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films